Gefährdetes Glück
by Bra no Ouji
Summary: Ist eine tragische B/V FF! Mehr sag ich nicht


" Ich bin viel stärker als du es hat keinen Sinn sich zu wehren." Lass mich los, du tust mir weh, Bitte, lass mich los!" Sie wehrte sich und versuchte sich von ihm zu befreien. Doch je mehr sie sich wehrte, desto fester wurde sein Griff. Sie sah ihm in die Augen, welche keine Gefühlserregung zeigten, sie waren eiskalt, diese wunderschönen schwarzen Augen, sie bekam Angst fürchterlich Angst, sie wusste weder ein noch aus und begann zu schluchzen, erst leise, dann immer lauter. " Wo warst du, was hast du gemacht?"Fragte er sie mit einem hasserfüllten und harten Ton. "Lass mich Los," ich flehe dich an, "lass mich bitte los." Dank einem kurzen Augenblick der Unachtsamkeit seinerseits, da vor dem Haus zwei Katzen gerade dabei waren, sich um Essensreste zu streiten, welche vom seinen Abendessen noch übrig waren, konnte sie sich befreien, doch er holte sie bald ein und hielt sie an ihrer weißen Bluse fest. " Du brauchst gar nicht versuchen wegzulaufen, ich bin immer schneller als und das weißt du auch." Die Bluse riss, als sie sich mit aller Gewalt versuchte sich zu befreien. Sie hatte Angst furchtbare Angst, wohin sollte sie, wo sollte sie sich verstecken, wo, wo bloß! Sie sah, dass die Tür welche auf dem Balkon führte geöffnet war, vermutlich hatte ihre Mutter vergessen sie zu schließen. Sie rannte auf dem Balkon, in der Hoffnung, dass er es nicht wagen würde sie dorthin zu verfolgen, da sie alle Nachbarn hören konnten, wenn sie schrie. Doch sie irrte sich, er folgte ihr und zog sie mit Gewalt wieder ins Haus zurück. Sie wehrte sich und weinte, sie schlug auf ihn ein, doch er zeigte keine Regung. Sie zerkratzte seine Hände, doch dies schien ihm noch weniger auszumachen. Ihre sonst so strahlenden blauen Augen waren tränenerfüllt und ihr Make- up war über das ganze Gesicht verschmiert. Sie flehte ihn immer noch an, dass er sie loslassen solle, aber er lachte nur. Es schien ihr, als ob ein Dämon von ihm Besitz ergriffen hätte, der ihn vergessen lies, was sie zwei verbannt. Noch einmal konnte sie sich befreien, dieses mal rannte sie aber in den Keller, wo sich ein Schutzpunker befand, welchen ihr Vater als Schutz vor einem Atomkrieg errichtet hatte, den es aber nie gegeben hatte. Sie öffnete die schwere Eisentür, mit viel Mühe, sie hatte Angst es nicht zu schaffen. Schon hörte sie seine Schritte, die sich langsam aber sicher den Punker näherten. Als das Schloss hinter ihr in die Angeln flog, strömte ein wahrer Gebirgsfluss der Tränen über ihre Wangen. Sie war erleichtert, dass sie es geschafft hatte, zugleich aber auch traurig. Wieso hat er das bloß gemacht, was ist bloß ihn in gefahren! Wieso war er so Aufgebracht so gewalttätig und wütend. Was habe ich getan! Hat sein böses ich wieder die Überhand gewonnen. Wird er wieder ohne eine Wimper zu zucken Menschen umbringen, sie zuerst quälen und sie dann ganz genüsslich ohne auch nur eine Gefühlserregung zu zeigen qualvoll zugrunde gehen lassen. Wird er auch mich töten und unsere Kinder. Oder wird er sie verschonen? Lautes hämmern an die Tür des Schutzpunkers, rissen sie aus ihren Gedanken. " Bulma, bitte mach die Tür auf, ich bitte dich! Es tut mir leid, was ich getan habe. Verzeih mich. Ich weiß nicht was über mich gekommen ist. Mach die Tür auf ich flehe dich an!" Wie kann ich ihm vertrauen? Soll ich die Türe öffnen? Wenn ja, was wird er mit mir machen. Wird er mich bestrafen? Für was, aber für was bloß? Nein ich öffne sie jetzt, er sagt doch immer, dass er mich liebe, und wenn man jemanden liebt so kann man ihm nichts tun. Aber liebt er mich wirklich, oder begehrt er mich nur? Begehrt er nur meinem Körper und ich bin ihm egal? Nein, das kann ich nicht glauben. Wieso denke ich bloß so schlecht über ihn. Ich liebe ihn doch. Er rammte zweimal mit voller Körperkraft gegen die Tür, dann glitt er zu Boden und lies seinen Kopf in die Hände fallen. Was hast du bloß wieder angestellt, wieso hast du das getan. Wieso musstest du ihr weh tun, wieso, WIESO? Dieser Geruch, dieser verdammte Geruch von ihm, welcher sich an ihren Kleidern und an ihrer samtweichen Haut befand, wieso hatte sie das getan? Sicherlich liebt sie mich nicht mehr und hat es deshalb getan, aber ich kann das nicht dulden, nein das kann ich nicht ich kann es einfach nicht. Ich liebe sie, ich liebe sie mehr als mein Leben, ich will sie nicht verlieren. Sie liebt mich doch auch, dass hat sie zu mindestens immer behauptet oder hat sie mich nur belogen, damit sie auf meinen Gefühlen herumtrampeln kann. Ja das hat sie bestimmt damit bezwecken wollen, sie wollte mich töten, innerlich töten, um mich zu schwächen, doch, dass wird sie nicht schaffen Er schüttelte seinen Kopf Nein Vegeta du weißt genau, dass sie dich auch liebt, es ist alles deine Schuld deine verdammte Schuld, dass es soweit kommen musste. Er saß vor der Tür und weinte, er konnte nicht anders er musste weinen. Er hatte Angst sie zu verlieren, diese Frau hatte seinen Stolz gebrochen, sein früher so kaltes Herz erwärmt, ohne, dass er es wollte. Gegenüber anderen wirkte er meist stolz, arrogant und selbstsicher. Doch in ihrer Gegenwart, war er zugleich ängstlich und nervös, aber auch stark und glücklich. Es war für ihn das schönste sie einfach nur in seinen Händen zu halten oder am Morgen neben ihr aufzuwachen.  
  
Doch nun hatte er sie verloren entgültig verloren, sie würde die mehr zu ihm zurück kommen, er war zu weit gegangen, definitive zu weit. Ein leises quietschen, drang an sein Ohr. Vermutlich, war es nur eine Maus welche sich vergeblich versuchte aus einer Falle zu befreien, welche drohte ihre Lunge zu verletzen, sodass sie noch um die letzten Atemzüge auf diesen Planeten voller Wunder und Eigenartigkeit rangen musste. Doch es war keine Maus nein es konnte keine Maus sein, nie zuvor hatte er hier eine gesehen noch vernommen. Vielleicht ist sie es, vielleicht vergibt sie mir. er verbannte den Gedanken jedoch schnell wieder aus seinem kopf. Nein Vegeta, nie und nimmer ist sie es, mach dir keine falschen Hoffnungen, nie wird sie vergessen was du ihr heute angetan hast. Sie weiß nicht wieso es dazu gekommen ist, wieso du so reagiert hast. Sie weiß nicht, dass du sie mit ihm gesehen hast. Wie ihr Kopf an den seinen ruhte und ein Lächeln ihr, in der letzten Zeit so trauriges Gesicht erhellte. Sie weiß nicht das du dies alles weißt und du wirst es ihr auch nicht sagen. Du warst selbst der Schuldige, du hast sie mit deinem Stolz und deiner Gleichgültigkeit ihr gegenüber in seine Arme getrieben, wo sie schließlich das fand , was du ihr verwehrtest ein offenes Herz, welches ihr zuhörte und sie verstand. Wieso hast du ihr nie gesagt, wie sehr du sie liebst und brauchst, wie jede Faser deines Körpers nach den ihrigen verlangte, wieso nicht, wieso verdammt noch mal nicht! Tränen liefen an seinen Wangen herab, und tropften auf seinem Kampfanzug, welcher schon fast von ihrer Menge durchnässt war. Eine Berührung, eine ängstlich jedoch wohltuende Berührung, welche seinen ganzen Körper durchströmte und ihn mit wärme füllte, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er drehte sich zu jener Seite, von wo, weg diese Berührung wohltuende Kräfte ihn stärkten. Sie war es, sie saß neben ihm, zwar zurückgewichen durch seine Drehung, aber sie war hier. Sie erschrak, als er sich zu ihr drehte und wich zurück. Sie konnte seine Augen sehen welche die ihren nicht mehr mit den Funken von Hass anstarrten, sondern mit Tränen erfüllt. Es erschrak sie, hatte er etwa wegen ihr geweint? Er wirkte so schwach so zerbrechlich, nicht wie sonst stark und entschlossen. Seine sonst so starken Hände, welche immer bereit waren sie aufzufangen sie vor allen Unheil dieser Welt zu schützen, hangen schlaff an seinen Körper, wie die einer Marionette. Sie wollte ihn trösten, so wie er es sonst immer getan hatte, in den Arm nehmen und ihm einen Teil von ihrer Stärke zu schenken, so wie er es pflegte, wenn sie traurig war. Doch sie wusste nicht wie sie ihn das geben konnte, da sie selbst zu aufgewühlt und schwach war. Erst jetzt begriff sie wie schwer es auch für ihn gewesen sein musste, als damals ihre gemeinsame Tochter im zarten Jugendalter starb, ohne, dass er etwas machen konnte, er jedoch immer stark sein musste um sie zu trösten, ihr ein Teil seiner Stärke zu geben, den er selbst dringend gebraucht hätte. Sie hatte immer nur genommen nie etwas dafür gegeben sie schämte sich sie schämte sich so sehr, er war immer für sie da, und jetzt wo er sie richtig brauchte ließ sie ihn fallen, nein das konnte sie nicht tun, dafür liebte sie ihn zu sehr. Aber was sollte sie tun, sie ein schwaches Erdenweib, was konnte sie tun, was konnte sie bloß tun?  
  
Vegeta saß apathisch da, er nahm nichts mehr war, zu groß traf ihn der Schmerz, welchen er in ihren Augen wahrnahm. Er war weg sehr weit weg, er war bis in seine Kindheit gereist, seine Kindheit, welche ein ständiges gehen von geliebten Menschen war. Zuerst seine Mutter, welch er nie kennen gelernt hatte, da ihr Licht am selben Tag erlosch wie das seinige entzündete. Danach sein bester Freund, sein einziger Freund Otega. Er war sein älterer Bruder und er liebte ihn, doch zu früh musste er ihn verlieren, zu früh trennten sich ihre beiden Wege. Dann starb sein Vater, die einzige Person, die nach dem Tod seines Bruders, noch von seiner Familie übrig war. Qualvoll ging jener zu Ende, vor den Augen seines Sohnes, doch mit einem Stolz in seinen Augen welchen Vegeta nie vergessen würde, mit dem Stolz eines Saiyajins, welcher wusste, dass er sterben würde sich aber trotzdem noch den unbezwingbaren Gegner stellte. Wieso, mussten alle sterben die ich liebte, liegt den ein Fluch auf mir ist dies der Grund, ist das auch der Grund, wieso meine Tochter sterben musste, meine einzige Tochter! Wird auch Bulma bald sterben, wird auch sie mich bald verlassen, für immer von mir scheiden... Eine Umarmung holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken eine schwache jedoch liebevolle Umarmung. Bulma saß vor ihm und umarmte ihn. Sie versuchte nicht zu weinen doch es glitten trotzdem kleine Tränen über ihre Wange. Sie wischte sie weg, er sollte sie nicht bemerken, sie wollte stark sein, für ihn. Er bemerkte sie und wollte sie trösten, doch Bulma schob seine Hand von ihrem Gesicht, und meinte nur:" Nein Vegeta, heute bin ich an der Reihe, zu oft schon, musstest du auf mich Rücksicht nehmen nun bin ich an der Reihe. Sag mich was dich bedrückt, sag mir was dich in der letzten Zeit beschäftigt, was dich so nachdenklich stimmt. Ich liebe dich doch, sag es mir bitte.  
  
Er wollte es ihr sagen, ihr alles sagen, wie sehr er unter den Tod ihrer Tochter gelitten, wie leid es ihn Tat, dass er sie in letzter Zeit so mies behandelt hatte und das er ihren Sohn aus dem gemeinsamen Haus gejagt hatte. Doch er konnte nicht, er brachte kein Wort heraus zu groß war die Unruhe in seinem Inneren. Sie merkte dies und nahm seine Hand, ohne sie zu Hinterfragen, was dies solle, was er sonst immer tat, folgte er ihr. Sie führte ihm von der düsteren und kalten Atmosphäre des Kellers in die Warme und häusliche der Küche, dort hieß sie ihm durch eine Bewegung sich nieder zu setzen. Er machte es ohne jeden Protest, wie normalerweise, wenn sie ihm um etwas bat. Währendem nahm sie eine Tasse aus einem Regal, da dieses sich aber ziemlich weit oben befand, konnte sie es nicht erreichen, so musste sie einen Stuhl zur Hilfe nehmen. Vegeta wollte ihr zuerst zu Hilfe eilen, doch sie blickte ihn mit einem *lassdasichkanndasschon Blick an und so blieb er sitzen und beobachtete sie, wie sie nun ein Kanne mit Milch auf den Herd stellte. Er nahm jede ihrer Bewegungen war und genoss jene. Sie war immer noch so schön wie einst vor vielen Jahren, als er sie richtig kennen und lieben gelernt hatte. Sie war immer noch so schön wie an jenem Tag als er sieh das erste mal mit seinen Augen erhaschte, damals auf Namek, ihm kam es fast so vor als sei sie noch schöner geworden. Er wusste, dass Erdlinge schneller alterten als Saiyajins, aber er konnte weder eine Falte, ein graues Haar noch ein Kilo zu viel an ihrem perfekten Körper wahrnehmen. Bulma war gerade dabei, eine Tüte mit Kakaopulver zu öffnen, welches sie langsam auf die warme und geschäumte Milch rieseln ließ. Sie tat dies mit so einer Grazie und Anmut, das beinahe das Herz von Vegeta zu schlagen vergaß so sehr war es in diese Panale, aber wunderschöne Situation vertieft. Bulma nahm eine Dose mit Nougat heraus sah zu Vegeta und fragte ihn sanft:" Zwei Löffel wie immer?" Er lächelte bloß und nickte mit dem Kopf. Sie wusste, wie sehr er Kakao mit Nougat liebte (Das ist einfach zu köstlich müsst ihr auch mal probieren). Es war eine Erinnerung an seine Kindheit, einige der wenigen schönen Erinnerungen. Diese einfache, jedoch so köstliche Getränk, wurde ihm immer mit sehr viel Widerwillen seines Vaters zu Frühstück gereicht. Auf Plant (Mir gefällt der Name einfach besser als Vegeta-sei) war dies das Getränk der einfachen Leute, nicht würdig für einen König, doch Vegeta war dies egal er liebte es und in der Naivität seiner Kindheit konnte er seinen Vater nicht verstehen, da dieser ihn jenes verwehren wollte. Dieser empfand es als Schande, dass sein Sohn welcher über allen anderen Saiyajins stand, es pflegte das gleiche zu sich zu nehmen wie diese. Doch noch mehr störte es ihn, dass er durch dieses so unscheinbare Getränk immer an die Frau erinnert wurde, welche er über alles liebte und die im einen Sohn schenkte, für dessen Leben sie das ihrige eintauschte, Vegeta. Den auch sie liebte dieses Getränk, welches ihr und ihrer Schönheit nicht würdig war, doch Vegeta sollte dies nie erfahren. Bulma stellte die Tasse neben ihn, die Küche war bereits erfüllt von den Duft welcher aus dieser tasse drang. Vegeta erhob sie, langsam und um ja nicht einen Tropfen ihres Inhaltes zu verschütten, welchen Bulma so liebevoll für ihn bereitet hatte. Er nahm einen Schluck, welcher ihm neue Energie spendete und ihm sich sammeln ließ und begann zu reden....  
  
"Ich weiß Bulma, das ich dir in letzter Zeit sehr weh getan habe...," das Sprechen schien in sichtlich schwer, und er musste alle seine Kraft zusammennehmen, dass seine Stimme nicht zitterte, wie die eines kleinen Kindes, welches gerade seiner Mutter gestand, dass es ihre Lieblings Vase zerbrochen hatte. Bulma ging zu ihm und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter, und flüsterte ihm sanft ins Ohr "Vegeta, du brauchst dir keine Vorwürfe zu machen, es war für uns beide eine schwierige Zeit voller Veränderungen. Unser ganzes Umfeld, hat sich verändert und auch wir. Vegeta stimmte ihr in seinen Gedanken mit ein, es stimmte es hatte sich viel verändert. Die CC welche bis vor kurzen noch ein fröhlicher und einladender Ort war. Hatte sich innerhalb eines Jahres in ein stilles Grab verwandelt, aus welchen es kein Entrinnen gab. Statt lachen und Kinderstimmen, hörte man nur noch hier und da, die Stimmen der Wände, welche von den längst vergessenen Zeiten des Glücks und der Freude berichteten und die Klagelieder welche man von den Bäumen vernahm, welche sich nichts eher wünschten, als dass die alte Zeit neue Knospen trieb und neu erblühte. Doch umsonst waren alle Hoffnungen, nichts würde mehr sein wie früher, bevor das Unglück über dieses Haus gekommen war. Aber Vegeta musst sich auch eingestehen, dass auch er sich verändert hatte. Er war immer mehr zu dem geworden wogegen er sich sträubte. Zu einen "Menschen", welcher weder von seinem Stolz noch von seinen Instinkten geleitet wurde sondern von seinen Gefühlen. "... ich wollte es nicht, es tut mir leid es tut mir einfach nur leid, ich dachte, dass es für mich leichter wäre alles zu vergessen, wenn ich das längst geschehene verdrängen würde, doch mit jedem Tag in welchen dieses in mir schlummerte, wurde der Schmerz und der Hass gegenüber allen Lebewesen und mir selbst schlimmer. Du hast mich oft gefragt, was in mir vorgeht, an was ich denke, und ich habe dich nur angeschrieen, dass du mich in Ruhe lassen sollst und dich das nicht interessiert. Ich weiß, dass dir das sehr weh getan hat, da du mir immer jenes erzählt hast, was gerade in dir vorging. Aber ich hatte Angst, Angst, dass du mich nicht verstehen würdest, da du meine Geschichte nicht kennst. Verzeih mir ich war so dumm, ich habe nie verstanden, dass du mich nie richtig kennen lernst, wenn ich mich dir nie öffne, aber, wenn du mir noch eine Chance gibst, so möchte ich mich dir endlich öffnen, wenn es für dich noch von belangen ist." Er sah sie an, es war das erste mal, dass Bulma Vegetas Augen wie ein offenes Buch erschienen, nie zu vor konnte sie etwas in diesen schwarzen für sie bis jetzt hin unergründbaren Augen sehen.  
Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und sah ihn mit einem vielsagenden Blick an. Doch Vegeta schien diesen nicht wahrzunehmen, da er sich in einer Art Trance befand. Er öfnete seinen Mund und schloß ihn dann apruppt wieder, dieser Vorgang wiederhohlte sich einige Male, bis er schließlich tief Luft holte und wie in Trance zu sprechen Anfing, zuerst kamen die Worte nur vereinzelt und ohne einen erkennbaren zusammenhang über seine Lippen, doch mit der Zeit, bekamen seine Sätze einen Sinn "Bulma... ich ..weiß...ach... ich...sollte...dir...das...nicht...nein...das...interessiert...dich...sowies o...nicht...!" Schei** Vegeta, jetzt hört sie dir endlich einmal zu, und du möchtest ihr auch alles erzählen, und du bekommst keinen vernünftigen Satz raus, WAS SOLL DAS!!!!! Aber was ist, wenn sie dich auslacht? Das tut sie bestimmt nicht! Woher willst du das wissen? Ich weiß es kapiert! Ja und sonst kannst du sie ja umbringen, wenn sie dich auslacht! Sei still, dass WERDE ICH NIE TUN! 


End file.
